


FOD-B1: Connections

by TimelessDreamz



Series: Forests Of Darkadia [1]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamz/pseuds/TimelessDreamz
Summary: Timmy, Tired of hiding who he is,  Forsakes his medication. While Cosmo supports him,  Wanda is clearly against it. As his mind clears He begin seeing those around him in strange new ways.
Relationships: Imaginary Gary/Timmy Turner, Nega-Timmy/Nega Remy, Nega-Timmy/Timmy Turner, Remy Buxaplenty/Timmy Turner
Series: Forests Of Darkadia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130114
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Ch1 New Chapter

*Cosmo’s P.O.V*

Spread joy, and make kids happy. Either by granting their Wishes or taking them on fun adventures. Such is the job of a Fairy Guardian. It’s the best honor a fairy can have. I’m Cosmo Tyler Fantasy Cosma and I’m a fairy Guardian now. And my first Light hero is my latest and favorite Godchild, Timmy Turner. Timmy is extra special. I’ve only had him a year and he’s already more than just my godson. Much more than Just my Light Warrior. Timmy is my little boy. And I loved him with all my heart and soul. Every day, I wake up looking forward to a new day with him. Today is no different. What was different was instead of waking to a happy smiling Timmy, Or a blissfully sleeping Timmy. I wake to Timmy staring off, with a stern expression on his face. I sit up and study him for a while. Timmy doesn't seem to notice me. Was he even awake? His eyes had a vacant look about them I’ve never seen before.

“What’s wrong Timmy?” I ask.

In a flash, I’m pinned to the bed. Vacant blue eyes stare down at me. I can only stare up at him stunned. Timmy leans forward and licks my nose.

“If you knew me, I mean, really knew.” Timmy whispers into my Ear.”I wonder, Would you still love me?”

Timmy pulls back and looks at me once more. For a moment, I can only stare up at him shocked.

“Of course I would,” I reply. “You’re my boy.”

I try to sit up but an unknown force keeps me pinned. Was this Timmy’s doing?

You know, I can’t cook like this.” I remark.

Timmy smiles at me, and giggles. I try not to blush as his knee brushes a delicate area.

“Cosmo?” Timmy calls to me.

“Hmm?” I reply.

Suddenly A tiny tummy growls.

“Want me to cook?” I ask.

Timmy pop’s up. His eyes normal again.

“Food, yes.” He chirps “ I’m Starving.”

I Laugh and sit up.

“Sausage and waffles okay?” I ask.

Yay meat waffles.” Timmy Chirps.

I laugh. Looks like he's back to normal

“oh, yeah, Hey Cosmo, Can I wish for someone to go out of business?” Timmy asks

“I think so? It’s not against the rules or anything,” I reply.” But it’s considered really mean. So your moral point will take a hit.”

“How bad will it be?” Timmy asks.

“It’s a 150 point hit,” I reply. “ Harsh, but with someone of your moral point, It’d be like Remy losing 150 bucks.”

“Oh, well in that case.” Timmy says.”I wish the Makers of calmula went out of business for good. And the formula for it was lost forever.”

I wave my wand and grant the wish.

“Wait a sec.”I think to myself.

I feel myself begin to panic.

“Is the medicine that bad?” I ask.” Is it making you feel sick?”

“In a way,” Timmy says

“When was the last time you took them? I ask.

“A month ago,” Timmy says. "I feel a bit twitchy, But I’m feeling a lot better.”

I hug my little one.

I’ll give you a check-up after breakfast.” I tell him. “To make sure You’re coming off them safely.”

“Okay, Cosmo,” Timmy says with a sleepy smile.

I don’t know what that was a moment ago. But I love seeing my little boy happy.

I poof Timmy and me to the castle.

Wanda was cooking. Poof was sitting on the counter watching her.

I was going to cook.” I chuckle.

“It’s okay,” Wanda replies. “I felt like cooking.”

“That’s cool. Timmy wants sausage and waffles for breakfast.” I Call to her. “I do too.”

Wanda looks at me then Timmy.

“Hey, sport.”Wanda calls.”How come you’re not eating with your parents.”

“They never want to eat with me. So I decided to start ditching them for breakfast” Timmy says.”If you don’t want me here, then I’ll just go to my room and wait for lunch.”

“Why didn’t you wish for something?”Wanda asks.

Pain flashes in Timmy’s eyes.

“Or…I could do that.” Timmy nods. “That’s fine…I guess.”

”Okay champ, you heard the lady.” Timmy says patting me on the back. “poof me back to my room.”

“I’ll be out in a minute,” I tell Timmy

I poof him to his room.

“Wanda, what was that all about?” I huff.

“I was going to ask you the same thing.” Wanda snaps, poofing Poof out the room “He can’t eat with us. He’ll get too attached.”

“What are you talking about?” I ask puzzled.

“Cosmo, Timmy is relying on the Turners less and less.” Wanda says “And on us more and more. They leave and he barely even notice anymore. If it wasn’t for Vicky, He wouldn’t notice at all.”

“And that’s a bad thing?"I ask

“We’re not his parents.”Wanda snaps.” He’s going to want to call us mom and dad soon.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” I huff.”It’s not against the rules.”

“We’re not keeping him.” Wanda says flatly.”He’s a human, he belongs with other humans, not fairies.”

I look at Wanda shocked. She looked serious, but she can’t be serious. Can she? I poof out of the room. What I see breaks my heart.

It hurt to see Timmy lying on his bed crying. I float down to him.

“Go away!” He shouts.”I’m not hungry anymore!”

I poof up a kitchen and start to make our breakfast.

“Yes, you are,” I reply. “ I can hear you’re tummy growl from here.”

I hear Timmy shift in the bed.

“I’m just going to toss it out when you leave.”He growls.

“No your won’t.” I reply.”I’m eating with you.”

“What about Wanda and Poof?’ Timmy asks.

“Poof will be fine with Wanda, and if you’ve forgotten Wanda always eat faster than I do,” I reply

I pause and chuckle.

“She doesn’t cook for me anymore anyway.” I add “I honestly shocked she wanted to today.”

“Why, is that?’ Timmy asks inching to the edge of the bed.

“She knows I don’t like her cooking,” I reply. “It’s not that she’s a bad cook. It’s just that I prefer bolder flavors. And I love spicy food.”

“Still, you can at least eat with her,” Timmy remarks.

“We can eat together anytime.”I reply.” You shouldn’t have to eat alone.”

“I’ll be fine,” Timmy says slipping off the bed. “ Go ahead and eat with your family.”

“Eating with you is eating with family,” I reply.

I feel Timmy’s arms curl around my waist. I smile and put on the sausage.

“Is Sausage and eggs okay?”I ask.

“Mmm, yeah.” Timmy says “Don’t forget the Waffles.”

“I won't.” I laugh.

End Chapter


	2. Ch2 Papa Cosmo

Cosmo's P.O.V

"I wish I could wish away allergies."Timmy Says with a pout." Orange juice is so much more breakfast like than apple juice."

"How about a glass of grapefruit juice?" I suggest.

"Too sour." Timmy sighs.

"Antigrapefruits are quite sweet." I tell him "You'll love it."

"You're allowed to eat fruit from the antifairy world?"Timmy ask

"Socially, no, but it's outright banned or illegal or anything." I Reply."Besides shadow grapefruits grow in Grimdale."

"You've been there?" Timmy asks as I poof up a table.

"Yeah, My dad lives there." I reply" But don't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Okay."Timmy agrees.

I set the table and bring over our food.

I pour Timmy a glass of shadow Antigrapefruit juice. Timmy takes a sip.

"Do you like it?"I ask

"I love it," Timmy replies. "It tastes like orange juice, but with none of the stomach-churning nausea."

"That's good." I smile."But let me know if your tummy starts to feel funny."

"Okay dad.'" Timmy replies

We both freeze in place. Timmy looks down and bites his lip. As for me, my heart was flying. He really did see me that way. Timmy wanted me to be his dad.

"I .I meant."Timmy stammer.

"Daddy? Papa?" I chuckle smiling at him." Father? Otousan? "

Timmy looks at me with a shy smile.

"I can call you dad?" Timmy asks."It's not against the rules, is it?'

"Yes, you can.'I reply."And no, it's not."

Timmy's eyes lit up as bright as the Morning Star.

"I love you, dad," Timmy says, still smiling.

"I love you too son," I reply.

When is done, I give Timmy a check-up.

"Looking good Kiddo," I remark. " You can continue not popping the pill."

"Yay." Timmy chirps.

Wanda and Poof poofs into the room.

"Cosmo you missed breakfast."Wanda huffs."You know you're supposed to eat with. . .Poof."

"Timmy would have been lonely if I did," I reply.

I stand and clear the table. Just as I put the dishes in the sink, they get poofed away. I turn to see a very angry Wanda.

"Did you get enough to eat?' I ask Timmy

"I'm full and ready to play." Timmy cheers. "How was breakfast, you guys?"

"I would have been nice if daddy ate with us." Poof Huffs. "You too."

"We can eat together tomorrow?" Timmy offers.

"Yay." Poof chirps.

"Yay. Timmy and I cheer. Wanda did not look pleased.

"Make a wish sport," Wanda says.

"Huh?' Timmy quips, looking puzzled at Wanda.

"Aren't you going to wish for something?" Wanda asks.

"I wasn't planning on it." Timmy says."So no, not right now."

Wanda lets out a sigh. Timmy leaps to his feet.

"I'm going to get dressed," Timmy says. Then we can plan our next move.

"Why don't you wish yourself dressed," Poof asks.

Timmy gives him an annoyed look.

"Because I'm not a lazy creep," Timmy replies.

"It's not lazy," Wanda says. "It's productive."

"It's lazy and a waste of a wish," Timmy says.

"You have unlimited wishes," Poof says.

"The has unlimited water.' I point out. " That doesn't mean that all he wants to drink."

"Thank you." Timmy huff. "At least someone gets it."

"Now I'll be right back," Timmy says.

"Timmy," I call to him.

"Yeah?" Timmy replies.

"While you get your clothes out, do you want me to draw you a bath? I ask.

"Thank you," Timmy says. " I'd appreciate that."

"Finally." Wanda and Poof huff.

" He wasn't asking to wish for it." Timmy snaps. He's going to go to the bathroom and run the damn water."

"HE meant to wish for it." Wanda snaps back.

"No, I was going to go to the bathroom and run the damn water," I remark. "GO get your clothes, Timmy. I'll make your bath."

Timmy leaves to his closet and I poof to the bathroom. I turn on The water. I turn to get the bubble bath and almost jump out of my skin when I see an angry Wanda behind me.

"I don't need help with this." I stammer.

"What are you doing?" Wanda hisses.

"Drawing a bath?" I reply.

"You should have made him wish for it." Wanda snaps.

"Why?" I ask.

Wanda and Poof let out annoyed groans."

"What?" I ask.

"It's less personal that way," Wanda says. "He's part of the new program. He's paid to help us with wishes to help us now.. "

"So is he wishes for the thing, it's like we're making a payment." I guess."

Right." Wanda chirped.

Rather than doing it because we care."

"Exactly." Wanda Confirms.

"Well guess what," I tell them as I push them out the bathroom.

"I DO care," I add.

I slam the door in their face before they can speak. I know when the door was closed. They can't poof inside.

In Timmy's Room

Poof stared at the bathroom door stunned, his mother looked at it annoyed.

Wow." Poof quips finally

He looks at his still fuming mom.

"You're really pissing daddy of today," Poof adds.

"I'll let you fix that, while I see what Timmy's doing," Poof says as he floats off.

Wanda could only stare speechless in her son's wake.

End Chapter


	3. Ch3 Dark Siblings

*Later*

Cosmo's P.O.V

Timmy kicked back on the couch watching TV in the living room. Vicky was dozing in the armchair. For once she wasn't giving Timmy a hard time. Not that he really seems to mind when she did, Not lately. I wonder if it had anything to do with the lack of meds. I laid lazily on Timmy's lap in cat form. Wanda and Poof were little goldfish in the bowl on the side table. I look up at them puzzled. They were doing it more and more. Or maybe I'm just turning into a cat more often. No wait, we always turned into fish. This cat thing is what's new. Then again, ether way. I'm suddenly out of sync with them.

Somehow I suddenly rather be near Timmy than them. I'm just happy to be snuggling with my little boy. But what about Poof? As I gaze at him snuggling with Wanda, I wonder why I didn't feel as close to him. I love him sure, but somehow not as much as I should. I think back to Poof's remark. I really should spend more time with him. I look up at Timmy. He seemed to be half dozing. I let out a sigh and turn back to Wanda and Poof. I don't get why they like that stupid fishbowl so much. Or rather Why, I suddenly hate it so much. I mean, You can't cuddle a fish. You can't even hold it. Of all the pet options we have, it the most…detached. Oh, dear. Wanda is that why you always insisted on it?

"Hey Twerp," Vicky calls lazily.

The sound of her voice pulls me from my thoughts. Timmy lets out a sleepy little yawn.

Someone call me?" He mutters, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, I did," Vicky says.

"Oh." Timmy yawns. " What is it, Vicky?"

" Come here."Vicky replies

Timmy stands and goes to her. Suddenly I'm taken from Timmy.

"I've been meaning to ask" Vicky remarks."But Why the hell is your cat green?"

"He's a rescue from a ma. .hair dye factory," Timmy replies.

"So that's the story." Vicky remarks."I can see that."

I wonder what she means by that. To my surprise, she hugs me. I purr sweetly for her. Vicky kisses me sweetly on the cheek and hands me back to Timmy.

"I'm surprised you haven't trained Cosmo to attack me," Vicky remarks.

I look at Vicky shocked. Vicky winks at me.

"I don't think Cosmo would like attacking people. He's too nice." Timmy replies." Besides, I don't want to attack you. I just wish you'd stop being mean to me.

Vicky looks at Timmy.

"I like being mean to people," Vicky says. "It makes me happy."

"Can't you be mean to everyone but me?" Timmy asks. "I'll bake you cookies."

Vicky smiles and laughs.

"Haven't anyone ever told you?" Vicky remarks "You don't cut a deal with the Devil."

"I'm not. I'm cutting a deal with a Warrior Princess."Timmy says

"Warrior Princess? I like the sound of that." Vicky says "But you hate me. Just like everyone else. So why shouldn't I hurt you like them?"

Sadness was clear in Vicky's voice. She seemed so little.

"I don't hate you. Some of you're games are kinda fun." Timmy counters. "I like being around you."

"You're one strange Twerp Timmy."Vicky sighs."But I never had anyone actually be nice to me. I don't know how to be kind to anyone else."

Not even your parents? You poor girl. No wonder you lash out at the world. You had to, just to survive.

"BE evil Vicky," Timmy says. "Talk to me about your day. The helpless souls you rendered to tears. Or just hang around to play video games and read Cosmic books."

"You know twerp, I'd like that," Vicky says pulling Timmy onto her lap.

Timmy snuggles into her and lets out another sleepy little yawn. Vicky smiles down at him. It wasn't a cruel smile. Or even a Devious smile. For the first time, Vicky was simply smiling.

"Damn your cute twerp." Vicky sighs stroking his hair. "You like my own little twerpy bunny."

"Twerpy Bunny loves carrot cake."Timmy giggled.

Vicky giggles and kisses his cheek.

"My TB." She chirps hugging him.

"My Princess." Timmy purrs.

"You seem tired TB," Vicky remarks.

"I am kinda," Timmy says.

"Played a little too hard today?"Vicky asks.

Mmhmm."Timmy replies.

"Than rest cutie," Vicky says.

"Kay." Timmy yawns.

I leap onto the arm of the chair and watch them cuddle. I didn't know Vicky was so sweet. On her own, They looked cute together. I Never realized it before. But, in her own vicious way, Vicky was adorable. She's like a house cat, cute aloof, and one false move and she'll claw an eye out. But at the same time with a little love and affection, she might be a real cuddle bug. I wonder if she'll be my child too. All she needs is a little, parental love and guidance. I rest my head on my paw. Do I dare, dream such mad and darling dreams. Maybe one day I can even have Gary back. One day NegaTimmy will allow me to hold him. Maybe one day. Maybe… I jump at the sudden slam of a door. Suddenly the Turner storm into the living room. They looked pissed.

"Vicky, we heard some disturbing thing about. . You?" 's words drift when she sees Timmy dozing on her lap.

"What things?" Vicky asks half-sleep.

"All lies I guess." replies.

"Timmy she's not cruel to you?' Mrs. Turner asks "Tootie told us she was. Her parents agreed."

Timmy looks up at a nervous Vicky.

"I have no idea what they're talking about." Timmy replies."Sure we fight sometimes, but Vicky's the big sister I always wanted."

"Do you really mean that Twe…uh I mean Timmy?"Asks a shocked Vicky.

"Yeah, your really cool." Timmy says."And I kinda like your style."

"Aww, your so sweet," Vicky says hugging him.

"I Love you too Twerpy Bunny," Vicky whispers.

"This is Nathan News with critical breaking news. The makers of popular child anti-psychotic calmula have mysteriously gone out of business" Nat says. " And Many parents are beside themselves as to what they will do with their hell Spaw… ahh I mean…` manic children. More on this story at eleven. "

I can feel Wanda and Poof staring daggers at me. The Turner turns deathly pale. I wave it off as nothing to worry about. Then I hear it.

"Alright, no more meds."Vicky cheers.

"Yay!" Timmy cheers too.

That's when I knew, things were about to get ugly.

End Chapter


	4. Ch4 Manic

Timmy's P.O.V

Vicky is paid and sent home. Mr. Turner turns to Timmy.

"Timmy go to your room." Mr. Turner says

"What about my lunch." I pout.

"Vicky fed you." Mrs. Turner says."Now go to your room."

"No, she didn't." I huff."You told her not to. And that you would when you got home"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"The Turner snap.

"Fine." I huff.

I pick up my fishbowl and head upstairs. Dad Jumps on my shoulder.

"Let's have Tacos," Dad suggests

"I'm not hungry." I sigh

I place the fishbowl on the floor to open my room door.

"How about Burritos," Dad asks as I open the door.

"I not hungry," I reply picking the fishbowl back up

I put it on my nightstand and walk back to the door to close it.

"I know Chimichangas," Dad asks as I close the door.

"I'm not hungry!" I shout casting him to the floor.

Dad poofs to Normal on impact.

"Crap. . .I. . I'm sorry. I stammer.

"Cosmo," Wanda shouts.

"Daddy." Poof gasps out

Dad floats up dazed.

"Okay, no Mexican." Dad remarks."Italian then?"

"Cosmo are you alright?'Wanda asks.

"Yeah, I didn't hit the floor that hard," Dad says and floats over to me.

"I'm sorry," I mutter. "I'm so, SO sorry."

"It's okay Timmy. I know you didn't mean it."Dad says patting my head." But you know. It's not good to go hungry. So let Daddy fix you lunch, okay?"

"Okay." I agree. "Fish and Chips?"

"Sounds good to me," Dad says.

"Cosmo have you lost your mind." Wanda huffs.

"What he needs to eat," Dad remarks poofing up the kitchen.

"I mean that wish about the meds." Wanda Huffs."It has Timmy's wish written all over it."

Poof nods in agreement. Tsk, damn mama's boy.

"Yeah, he wished them right out of business."Dad says."I don't think he likes those things."

"He needs them." Wanda shouts."Timmy, have you taken them today?"

"No, and I'm not going to."I huff.

"Timmy take them now." Wanda orders.

"No." I pout running to dad." I don't wanna."

I hide behind dad and peek out at Wanda and Poof.

"Be careful."Dad says."I got hot grease on the stove."

"Okay," I reply clinging to him.

"Cosmo?" Wanda huffs.

"Hmm?" Dad replies.

Aren't going to say something?'Wanda asks

"About what?" Dad asks.

Soon I smell fish cooking. I drool at the smell. Dad sure can cook.

"Timmy taking his medication." Wanda huffs

"Oh that. I do in fact." Dad says."Timmy when was the last time you took them?"

"A while ago," I reply.

"Do you want curry sauce on your fish?" Dad asks

"Um. ." I reply look up at him puzzled.

Dad was looking down at me with a smile.

"I make a mean Curry sauce," Dad adds

"Okay." I agree."

"Yay, curry sauce."Dad cheers.

"Yay." I cheer too.

Yay." Poof cheered too

"Cosmo!" Wanda yells.

"Hmm?" Dad Replies.

"Make him take it." Wanda huffs.

"Timmy, are you going to take your meds."Dad drones out.

"Um. . . . .. . "I stammer."No?"

"Whelp I tried." Dad sigh."It's out my hands."

I chuckle at his comment.

"What do you want for dessert?" dad asks

"You're giving him dessert"?" Wanda asks." Why he's being bad."

"Your right." Dad agrees."Timmy, you're having brownies for dessert."

"With Ice cream," I ask. "Severed warm?"

"You can have it warm but no Ice cream," Dad says.

"Please daddy." I plead.

"Okay, but it'll be strawberry," Dad says.

"Deal," I reply

"Cosmo that not. . 'Wanda begins then stops.

She looks at me than dad.

"Did Timmy call you daddy?"Wanda asks.

"He did," Dad replies proudly.

"That's against the rules," Wanda says.

"No, it's not." I huff "Dad said so."

"I. . I thought it was."Wanda stammers

"You did?" dad remarks.

"Yay I knew something Wanda didn't" Dad cheers.

"Score one for dad." I cheer too.

"Woo." Poof Chirps

"So can I call you mom?" I ask.

Wanda looks at me shocked.

"I'm. . Sorry, But no, you can't."Wanda says." It's not right. "

"How is it not right?' I pout, trying not to cry." You treat me better."

"Your mom loves you, sport."Wanda says "So does your dad."

"But I want you to be my mommy," I tell her, clinging tighter to dad pants leg.

"I love you so much Sport, but I can't be your mommy."Wanda says "And as much as he loves you, Cosmo can't be your dad. So please don't refer to him as such again."

"No, Cosmo's my daddy." I sob out."He said he was. He said he'd be my daddy. He … He said it."

My resolve is lost and I cry, clinging to Cosmo like a lost child. I felt like a lost child.

"Cosmo tell him." Wanda "Tell him not to call you Dad anymore, and that your sorry for saying he could."

I cringe at her words. Dad always listens to Wanda. No Matter what.

"Wanda, Don't tell me what I can or can't let my son call me."Dad snaps. "You're not the boss of me."

I look at Dad. He was glaring at a now shock Wanda.

"Cosmo?" I sniffle.

Dad pokes a fry on my mouth.

"That's daddy to you young man," Dad says giving me a kind smile.

I take a Bite and smile back.

"Yes, daddy." I sniffle wiping away my tears.

"Cosmo you'll have to leave him."Wanda says."Why can't you think before you speak."

Dad kneels down to me.

"I'll call you manic," Dad says, drying the last of my tears.

"Huh?" I remark puzzled.

"Your new middle name," Dad explains. "My middle name's Fantasy. My full name Is Cosmo Tyler Fantasy Cosma. Yours will be Manic. As in Timothy Tiberius Manic Cosma."

I can't believe dad gave me a magic name. Heck, His last name. It made me feel like I was really his. Dad poofs up a table.

"Set the table Manic," Dad says.

"Okay." I reply running to get to it." Come on Poof."

"One moment Poof," Dad says.

Poof pause and floats back to him.

"Yes, daddy?" Poof replies.

Dad pokes a fry in his mouth.

"Thought you'd want at taste too," Dad says with a silly grin.

"Mmm, thanks daddy," Poof says hugging him.

Then rushes back over to help me set up.

"Cosmo what are you doing?" Wanda asks floating to dad."You're going to hurt him."

"Wanda, I'm not going to leave him," Dad says. "No matter what."

"Finished dad," I call.

Dad brings the food over.

"Do you guys want some?" Dad asks as he serves me mine. "I made plenty."

'Cosmo, you know I don't want Poof having that darkling grown stuff.'Wanda says."It's bad for him, and you."

"It's fine." Dad says."But if you don't want any, then more for us."

"I want some," Poof says.

"Poof, no," Wanda says.

"I wanna eat wit daddy and Timmy.." Poof huffs.

Wanda rolls her eyes and poofs out the room. After Dinner dad puts me and Poof in bed and tucks us in.

"Timmy Turner."Jorgen booms, Atomic-poofing into the room. "The Magic realm needs you."

"It's the boy's nap time," Dad says. "Come back later."

I'm poofed into my street clothes.

"Later won't come unless we act," Jorgen replies.

End Chapter


	5. CH5 Old Friends

Timmy’s P.O.V

*That Evening *

I laid on my bed, my mind a million miles away. Why can't I stop thinking about him, about them? I rolled to my side. His image flashed in my mind. I sit up and grab my sketchbook and pencil. As if possessed I drew yet another picture of him. This time my true feelings slip. I draw myself with him on his lap, in his arm. I freeze and stare shocked at the picture. I close the book and slam it on my nightstand.

"Dammit your not gay." I think to myself.

Tears fall from my eyes. I lay on my bed and curl up into a ball. You're a big enough freak as it is, the last thing you need is to be gay. I feel gentle arms around me.

"You shouldn't say such bad things about yourself." A soft British accent whispers. "It's not good for you."

I turn snuggle into NegaTimmy’s arms. NegaTimmy, Strokes my hair softly. NegaTimmy is my beloved darkness. He’s also known as Vincent to our friends. But to me and Gary he was our Ruby. Of course, I was shocked to find out Gary was my Etherself. Though he’s still Gary to our Friends. To Ruby and I, he was now also, sapphire, Saphie for sort.

"Ruby, You shouldn't be out." I sob "If they catch you, they'll take you away."

“Shhhh, they're busy with Poof right now.” He tells me.

“Ruby?” I call to him

“Yes, Crystal,” Ruby replies.

“I’m gay,” I tell him.

“I know.”He says.

“Do you hate me for it?” I ask

“I could never hate you sweet glow,” Ruby replies.

I lean on him and sob.

“Are you? “ I ask “ Gay, I mean.”

“Yeah, I am,” Ruby replies.

I look up at him. Ruby’s eyes were closed. A soft smile on his face.

“ How can you say that so easily?’ I ask. In awe of his calm.

Ruby’s eyes open. His smile broadens as he looks down at me.

“Simple Timmy.” He says. “I’m saying it to you.”

Ruby kisses my forehead softly.

“And you dear Crystal is someone I can say Anything to”. Ruby adds. “ Without fear. And you can do the same with me. And with Saphie.”

“Damn right,” Saphie says hugging me.

He lets out a soft yawn.

“What are you guys talking about?” Saphie asks.

“I was telling Crystal I was gay,” Ruby says.

“He had to tell you.” Saphie laughs. “ Do you not see him shamelessly check out other dudes.”

“I kind be busy, doing the same,” I remark, shyly.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” Saphie remarks, with a chuckle.

“You know I’m gay,” I ask.

“We both did,” Ruby says. “I’m surprised you never noticed we were too.”

“I’m not gay,” Gary says. “I’m Demi.”

“Ooooh, terribly sorry,” Ruby says.

“No bigs,” Gary says. “I am gay in the romantic sense.”

Well, I’ll be damned.

Remy’s P.O.V

I lay on the bed. I wonder if I should give Timothy a call. It’s been only a month since I’ve been back in Dimmsdale. I was immediately placed in the popular group cause of my wealth. Though Tad and Chad seemed annoyed by it. Trixie and Veronica really seem to be happy I was back. Them and oddly enough Timothy. I could see his stupid fairies glaring at me. But for some reason, Timothy looked at me and smiled.

“Remy, I’m going out.” Juandissimo call to me.

“ Knock 'em dead Tiger,” I call back.

“Juandissimo laughs and poofs off.

I close my eyes And let my mind drift to that strange day.

Two weeks earlier

I walked down the hall to class. Tad said he had something to talk to Trixie about. Chad likewise had something to say to veronica. I assumed they wanted to beg for a date, so I left them to their impending heartbreak. On the way to class, I see Timothy gathering some things from his locker. He was also alone saved for his fairies.

“Timothy,” I call to him.

Timothy turned to me and again smiled. He seemed less like a nemesis, and more like an old friend, who was actually happy to see me.

“What do you want Remy?!” Wanda snaps.

“I wasn’t speaking to you.” I snap back, before turning back to Timothy.

“I want to ask you something.”

“Go ahead..” Timothy replies.

“Two things. One, Why do you keep smiling at me?” I ask.

“Two reasons,” Timothy says.

“And they are?” I ask.

“One, I’m glad to see you.” Timothy replies “Two, I can finally stop worrying about you.”

Everyone looks at him shocked. He was worried about me? Why?

At least the second reason was apart of why I first did it.”

Timothy’s smile fades.

“That before I noticed how sad you seem lately,” Timothy adds. “Now I’m even more worried about you.”

“Why do you care?” I ask, trying with all my might not to cry.

All the while, not really understanding, why I even wanted to.

“Because you deserve to have someone care about you,” Timothy says. "I decided, till you found better, that someone will be me.”

“Timothy smiles at me warmly once more.

“Hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s…fine,” I reply, as I feel the heat of a blush upon my cheeks,

“Timmy you're not really going to try and befriend this…” Wanda begins.

“So Remy what was the second thing you wanted to ask,” Cosmo interjects

“Oh, I was curious about the purple fairy.” I point out

“Timothy pulls the little one in his arms.

“This is Poof, My little fair brother,” Timothy replies. “He was born not long ago.”

Timothy holds Poof out to me.

“Wanna hold him?”Timothy asks.

“Can I”?” I ask.

“Sure, Poof loves hugs,” Cosmo says.

I take the little one into my arms.

“He’s adorable,” I remark.

Poof cooed sweetly in my warms

“Timothy? Are we….” I stutter. “ I mean, can we really be friends again.”

I look up at him.

“Even after what I’ve done to you,” I add.

“Sure, ever one done something horrible to me at one point.” Timothy says “Everyone makes mistakes. I can forgive others, I can forgive you.”

“Hey!” Wanda huffs.

“Gator pit,” Timothy growled glaring at her.

“Shutting up,” Wanda mutters sheepishly.

“You boys should get to class,” Cosmo says.

I hand Poof to Cosmo and Timothy and I start for class. Chatting away like old friends.

End Flashback

I chill travels up my side.

“You made me chilly.” I huff.

The sweet British voice of my Raiden giggles beside me. Raiden Is my darling Negaself. Timothy told me of his kind. I wished him to my side the moment I got my hand on another temp wand. He’s been a best friend and dear brother ever since. I gave him the name Raiden to ground him to this realm. And the sacred name Sublime to bind him to me. He now calls me opulent in return.

“My apologies dear Opulent.” Sublime replies.

I feel his body press against mine.

“Better?” He asks.

I look at him with a grin.

“A little.”I tease.

Sublime pulls me closer. His slender arms wrap tightly around me.

“Better?’ He asks.

I can feel his warm breath on my ear.

“Much.” I purr.

“I must admit.” Sublime Remarks. “ I did not expect to find you awake.”

“ I’m not really tired.” I reply “Besides, You know I detest sleeping alone.”

“Ah, that’s right,” Sublime says.

Sublime’s eyes fall upon me. Concern filled them, as he seems to study me.

“You are tense sweet Opulent.” He remarks. “ Is something to matter?”

I shake my head. I wasn’t looking at him now.

“What’s wrong Opulent?” Sublime asks.

“Nothing,” I reply.

“Then why do you avoid my gaze?” Sublime asks. “ Why do you hide yours.”

“I don’t want you to hate me,” I mutter.

Sublime’s hand touches my cheek. Gracefully he leads my gaze to his.

“Dearest Opulent,” Sublime says. “ I could never hate you.”

“I … I think I’m gay,” I tell him.

Sublime smiles.

“That is fine.” He says.

“ You are not bothered by it?” I ask.

“ Not at all.” Sublime replies.

I dive into his arms. Joy filled my being. Sublime stroked my hair. As he does a yawn escapes me.

“You seem tired.” Sublime remarks.

“ I am now,” I admit.

“ Then rest dear Opulent,” Sublime says.

“Okay,” I mutter.

“Umm…Sublime?” I call to him.

“Yes?” Sublime replies.

“Are…Are you?” I ask. “ Gay I mean.”

Yes, I am.” Sublime replies. “ Funny, I thought you knew.”

“ I thought so,” I tell him. “ But I could never tell if I was really sensing it, or projecting my feeling onto you.”

“You need to trust your instincts more,” Sublime says.

“Mmm, you’re right,” I mutter. “ I’ll have our Timothy give me lessons.”

“ Good idea,” Sublime says. “For now rest.”

“MMM kay.” I yawn. “Goodnight Sublime brother.”

Pleasant dreams Opulent brother.”Sublime replies

End Chapter


	6. We Are Bold

*Jinxy's P.O.V*

I jumped from My bed and grab the doorknob.

"Please be careful Miss, Jinxy." Havoc call. “ You’ll hurt yourself.”

I roll mah eye. Dat boy worries too much. I open the door and tiptoe out da room an down da hall. I was hungry. And I was fixin ta rustle up some vittles. Da good stuff I don never get. I make to it the kitchen. Mah Sissy was dare wit her thug friends. I never did understand why big kids always have dare pants hanging off dare ass.

”Yo Jinx what are you doing here?”Maddie asks.

“What it looks like, I’m stealing grub,” I tell her. “Where’s mama and her goon, knuckles.”

“Out.” She says. “I’m in charge.”

I get ta da fridge.

“Okay.” I say locking at da lock on it.’ When da sluts gonna get here?”

Maddie looks at her watch.

“Ten minutes.’ She replies.” You’ll never guess the combination.”

As she finishes those word, da lock pop open.

“So what was fur dinner,” I ask

“ Macaroni and meatloaf,” Maddie says soundin confused.

“I was never here,” I tell her Relocking da fridge.

After I fix mah self a sandmich.I make my way to da cookie jar

“Sure thing kid,” Maddie says. “ But you better be careful or mom will lock you in the attic.”

I look at her puzzled.”

“So?” I ask, putting da lid back on da cookie Jar

“ So? Don’t you know?”Maddie replies.”Monsters nest up there.”

“You're just tryin ta scare meh.”I huff

I dart back to mah room nonetheless. ”

“Welcome back miss Jinxy.”Havoc says.”Was the raid a success?”

“Sure was,” I tell him. “A meatloaf sandmich and three cookies.”

Havoc's P.O.V

I Stared darkly into the fireplace. The flames flicked violently in its cavern. Almost mimicking the violent rage I felt inside. I was sick of this life. This stupid world. My eyes drift about my decaying castle. No matter how many times I try to fix the old girl up. Without better material, my efforts are in vain. I shudder to think of my poor peoples living conditions. Just because we and the fairies are opposite doesn’t mean all and nothing. It was never meant to be this way. Both sides can have nice things. Just different things. The pixies saw that. They even went as far as to try and understand the dark pixies. And from that understanding there was peace, then friendship bloomed. And in that friendship, they found balance. I wish the other worlds acted more like the pixies and less like the damn fairies. A picture catches my eye. I pick it up and run a finger along the lovely image held in its frame. My dearest Deedee. You are too lovely for this forsaken land. One day I will free you of it.

I come to rest in my chair a gazed at her image. Putting the picture down gently on my side table, I recline in my chair. My body ached from another turn in the damn chamber. That ass Jorgen enjoyed seeing me suffer. He even dared to ask me to beg for mercy. ME, The great Lord of Evil. I begged him alright. With a loogy to the eye. My body was all the weaker for it. But my will still remain strong. I have to leave this place. I will not have my son grow up in this broken world. I look at my watch It’s time for the dumber guards to come on duty. Jorgen would no doubt have already replaced them And is waiting for me to move then. Little did he know I was waiting for two shifts after. Then I’ll get my son. I sit up in my chair and blow out a tired sigh. I hope I’m feeling better then. I can’t seem to sake this eerie feeling that my next escape will be my last. Will this next attempt…End me? No, I will be cursed enough for it to bring my freedom. That’s why it’ll be my last. I blow out a tired sigh. I hope.

Sanderson's POV

I sat at the kitchen table staring into the glass of whisky in my hand. It wasn't meant to last. We weren't meant to last. Still hurt like hell. Tyler you asshole. I don't know what I ever saw in him. One look from his old man, and the coward shat bricks. So why do I miss him?

I jump when my glass pings full.

"Are you okay kid?" Dad asks., " You normally prefer the fruity stuff over hard liquors."

"Tyler broke up with me." I sigh. " The fruity shit didn't cut it."

"I'm sorry to hear that." dad says. "What happened?"

"Damn old man was getting too close to our scent." I huff. "Tyler freaked out and called it quits."

I take a sip and slam my glass on the table.

"Says he's giving up the 'Gay Lifestyle,'" I growl. "Going to get clean"

"We're gay, not on drugs! Freakin coward!" I shout slinging my glass across the room "Why did I fall in love with him? "

The glass smashes against the wall. I don't care.

"Why do I still love him," I scream.

Unstoppable tears flow down, as I feel dad hug me from behind.

"Why do I miss him?" I sob. "It's not fair."

'love makes us do strange things." Dad says softly. "Fear does too."

I turn in dad's arms and hug him back.

"Can I shoot him?" I sobbed. " You're the head Pixie, you can make it go away."

"No, you can't. Tyler will know it was you, and hate you for it." Dad replies. " And I don't think seeing Tyler dead will do you mental health any favors."

"I know, I just…" I reply."Hate them so much right now."

"I know kiddo."Dad says "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"I'm not sleepy." I huff.

"Okay, come to bed, and we'll snuggle," Dad says.

I nuzzle his neck softly.

"Special snuggles?" I ask.

Dad laughs warmly and kisses me softly on the cheek.

"If it'll make you feel better, "Dad replies. "I'm always up for it.

"Yay." I purr.

End Chapter


	7. Brother Mine

Timmy’s P.O.V

I shift in Ruby’s arms again. Usually, his embrace would ease me to sleep. When He and Saphie hold me. It’s instant lights out. But not tonight. I was too tense. We stopped another one of AntiCosmo's mad schemes today. I should have celebrated the win. Like Cosmo, Wanda and Poof did. Or rather Poof and Wanda. Dad didn’t seem too pleased. I wasn't happy about it either.

“Crystal?”Ruby calls to me.

“Hmm?” I reply.

“Something troubling you dear glow?” Ruby asks.

“ I just wanted him to stop causing trouble,” I mutter

“Who?” Saphie asks.

I sit up on the bed. Ruby and Saphie sit up as well.

“AntiCosmo,” I reply.

I look down, fighting back tears.

"I just wanted him to stop causing trouble,” I tell him. “ Not get locked away in some prison.”

I let out a deep sigh.

“ But when you break the law that’s what happens,” I add

Ruby wraps an arm around me and pulls me close. I lean on him.

“When his plan failed, he looked so hurt.” I chock out.

I look up at Ruby. Tears falling from me now.

“ He should have been pissed.” I sob.

I look over at Saphie.

“He should have looked furious,” I add “Not hurt.”

Ruby wipes the tears from my eyes.

" Maybe it's not Chaos he yearns for, but freedom," Ruby says

“The fairies do have to a lot of rules.” Saphie points out

I just nod Sadly.

It’s funny they say you can wish for anything your heart desires.” I remark. “ Then they hit a load of conditions and stupid rules.”

“Sound like they treat more like a “Business” than the pixies.” Saphie remark.

“More like a means of domination,” Ruby says.

I look at Ruby. I felt so tired. I close my eyes and lean on him once more.

“Was that why you didn’t drop it like it’s hot with your fairies?” Saphie asks.

I let out a sad sigh.

"What's to be happy about?” I huff. “A smart, charismatic guy got locked away "

“You're really bothered he got sent to jail.”Ruby remarks.”Why?”

“Because it wasn’t right.” I snap. “He just wanted to unseal his world. “

"So why did you stop him?” Saphie asks.

“Because this Timmy is just a pawn,” I reply. “ Little more than Jorgen’s Stooge.”

“ That is not true!” Ruby and Saphie snap.

“ Isn’t it?” I ask.

Ruby pulls me into a hug.

“No, it isn’t,” Ruby says softly

Ruby pet’s me softly. I cry into his arms. I love how he and Gary just let me cry when I feel over-emotional. No questions. I don’t have to explain or justify myself. They just let me cry, till I’m ready to talk.

Ruby kisses my cheek as I begin to sniffle. Gary was hugging me now too. Gently stroking my hair.

“Feel better, TimTim?” Gary asks

“ This Timmy feels a little better,” I reply.

“This Timmy is glad,” Ruby says. “Is my sweet Timothy ready To tell his Timmys what happened?”

I snuggle in their arms.

“This Timmy is ready,” I reply.

“Then your Timmys are all ears,” Saphie says.

Raiden’s P.O.V

I peered down at my sleeping glow. I’m so glad I was able to calm him. I can’t believe how kind he is to me. How greatly he seems to adore me. I can’t help smiling to myself. Thinking back to the day We met.

A week earlier.

I paced my room. NT sat on my bed watching me. An amused look on his handsome face.

“Human are fucking real?” I exclaimed.

“Yup.” I NT replied.

“And you actually met yours?” I ask.

“Indeed,” NT Said. “Want to meet him?”

“Um… Okay.” I stammer.

NT stands. I watched nervously and he comes over and takes my hand/.

“Okay my glow, hit it.” He said.

Before I could utter a word we’re pulled through the veil and into Timothy’s room. “

Timothy smiled at me. I’m shocked to not only see him but the Ether Timothy as well.

“That’s the human you.” I stammered.

“Yes, it is,” NT said.

“And the Ether you,” I added, point to the red-clad boy.

Timothy looks at him as well.

“You’re the EtherME.” Timothy gasped.

“EtherTimothy looks at him amused.

“You didn’t know?” He asks back?

“DO I look like I knew.” Timothy huffed.

“Oh yeah, I forget how clueless you can be.” Ether Timothy Laughed, patting on the head.

“Not funny Gary.’Timothy huffed.

“Gary?” I echo.

“I thought that was his name.” Timothy huffed.

“It is,” Gary says. “And that name is very important.”

“How so?”Timothy asked. “Oh, I’m ignoring our guest. Come take a load off.”

We take a seat on Timothy’s bed. And introductions are passed around.

“Now how come you’re name is Gary.” I asked, “And why Does it matter?”

“Timothy gave that name to me. It’s important, cause neither of our kinds can remain on earth for more than a day or two at a time” Gary explained. “ That is unless our human self, bind us to this world.”

“And we do that by changing your name?” Timothy asked.

“Indeed,” NT says.

Timothy looks at him.

“Your name isn’t Vincent, is it?” He asked.

“It is now,” Nt says.

“You’re name is vincent now.” I gasp.

It is .” Vicent says.

“Want to meet Human Remy,” Vincent asked.

“I don’t think he will want to meet me.” I stammered

“I told him about NegaHuman,” Timothy said. “He seemed really into the Idea.”

Before I could utter another word, there’s a poof. And I find myself face to face, with my very own glow.

“It worked?” He gasped. “You’re actually…real.”

“I touched his Soft face. He touched mine. Never before had I ever felt such kinship.

“It’s strange, I never met you before now,” Remington said. “ Yet, I feel as though you are the brother I’ve haven't seen in an unbearably long time.”

“A brother you’ve missed so very dearly. Who’s finally come home.” I remarked. “ I feel the same way, dear brother.”

I pull him into a hug. For while I just held him.

“Raiden, I know I have no right to ask,” Remington remarked. “ But is there any way you can stay with me?”

“We’ll have to ask Timothy,” I replied. “But if there’s a way, I’ll stay.”

End Flashback

Opulent shifts in my arms. We learned so much together. About sacred names, about each other’s worlds. About each other. If only I can just get you away from that horrid man. Then our life can truly be perfect. I kiss my opulent glow on the forehead.

“One day I will free you of him.” I vow softly.” I promise you Opulent.”

End Chapter


End file.
